Failling
by Death Cyborg
Summary: Jet's acting weird...


YE-AH! DC here! OMG! I haven't written a story for ages, not even for school! Woo! Anyhoo, just something made at 12:31 am at Sk's house! Woo! Well this has no point to it, but hey, who doesn't love ficcies with no meaning or point! Well please tell me if I've kept them IC or not and yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009. WAAA! WHY GOD! WHY NOT!

Yeah… Okay I freak myself out sometimes… Eep…R&R!

Peace out!

Jet sighed; his long red hair fell into his hazel eyes as the rain battered against the windowpane. He hung his head, holding it in his piano player hands, shaking slightly; he stood, walking slowly to the window, staring at the storm as it raged like a savage dragon. Jet suddenly looked behind him as he heard hollow foot steps stop outside the door.

"Enter." Jet barked like an old dog.

Joe gingerly walked in, looking at Jet with love filled eyes, yet sorrow flashed across his orbs

"Hello Jet, how are you?" Joe asked, trying to smile. But he failed; his face just seemed pathetic.

Jet smirked. "Well fine I guess, I wrote a poem."

Joe smiled for real this time; there was hope yet for the tall American male. "Really? What about?"

Jet turned his back to the Japanese man, resting his forehead against the windowpane, the cold stinging his flesh like a burning iron. He sighed, his hot breath causing mist to cover the pane.

"Nothing."

"Oh… you can tell me Jet, sweet."

Jet smirked, suddenly he spun around, he was in front of 009 before he could even blink, holding Joe by the shoulders, his face only centimetres from Joe's.

"I really don't think you need to know 009, NONE of your concern about what I write." Jet said, his eyes flashing with malice. Joe shrunk down a little in Jet's grip, panic slowly flowing through his veins like ravens to the sky. Jet looked into his crimson eyes, his own narrowing slightly, his mind working on something; suddenly he sat down at Joe's feet, smiling. "Listen now, okay?"

Joe stared at Jet, slightly afraid of what the flight Cyborg might do.

"The darkness in my soul that you seem to light up seems so close that can I just touch it, yet it's thousands of miles away from my blackened life. You're the light which only angels need, yet the lord has forgot thy sweet name and has sent tribulation upon your calm soul; your gentle embrace seems something I can only dream of, it's warmth almost forbidding to me. I am not worthy of your care, you captivate the lords by the way you just seem to fill in the spaces of broken photos; my damned soul sways with just your glance, my mind is lost with out you. You're the only thing I've ever needed yet I block you from myself, it's tormenting my abyss of a mind; this undying love for you is unseen to mortals. The longing I have to have you next to me, to hold you, to let you know of my feelings shall never leave my cursed mouth." Jet stopped, his eyes hollow as wells, blinking at the younger teen, his long red tresses falling into his hazel eyes. Joe stared at Jet, his heart filling with passion for the American; he gently fell to his knees, pulling 002 into a warm embrace. Jet rested his head on Joe's shoulder, closing his eyes, not knowing what he was saying.

"The bright darkness; the storm clouds falling up to the ground; the blind man seeing all that he passes; the dying child living forever; the murderer saving the lives of the innocent…" His words died to a mumble then he just stopped speaking, his head feeling heavy, his eyelids closed for the first time for weeks. Joe smiled as the gentle waves of Jet's slumber reached him; he sighed and pulled Jet closer to him, feeling 002's chest moving up and down with each breath.

Jet woke in his bed; a cold sweat hung to his body, another nightmare had flown into his dreamland like an eagle on the wing. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking out to the still dull weathered day, the deep grey clouds from the night before seemed more threatening. He sighed, lying back down into the folds of his comfortable bed, trying to remember last night. Chang walked briskly into the room, behind him was the sulking 007 caring a tray of food, mumbling something about a lazy Chinese man.

"Good morning 002, hope you had a good sleep. I've whipped up some great breakfast!" Chang said, sitting on the end of Jet's bed, smiling. GB sighed, the familiar smile playing across his lips; he placed the tray down on a small coffee table, and followed suit and joined Chang at the end of the bed.

"So how have you been? You seemed ill last time I saw you." GB asked, brightly. Jet sighed. He really didn't want to talk but he did anyway.

"Oh so, so, been feeling better."

006 looked at the floor, and saw a small note book; he reached down a picked it. Before Chang could even react Jet had pinned him to the bed and had his switch blade at the man's throat.

"Drop the book 006." Jet growled loudly. Chang shook slightly; the book fell with a dull thud. Jet slowly came off him, his eyes flashing with hatred normally saved for Black Ghost or 004. Dead silence filled the room, only the British man broke it.

"So do you want us to leave, 002?" he asked gingerly, already moving towards to door.

Jet's right eye twitched in answer, his eyes narrowing. "I - I'll take that as a yes…come on Changku." GB said hastily, grabbing the small man and practically dragged him out.

Geronimo closed his eyes, listening to the soft trickling of the small brook he sat next to, he rest his back against a tree, letting his mind wander. A small red fox slowly walked up to him, its tail between its legs in fear of the tall man. G-man opened his eyes, smiling. He reached out a hand to the small creature, letting it come to him.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you." he whispered.

The small animal was about an inch from 005's out stretched hand when a hail of gunfire sounded, the fox looked up then speed to the undergrowth. Geronimo sighed, looking back at the house. _Not again..._ he thought as he slowly stood, stretched and set off back to the house to see what had caused the ruckus.

"OH GOOD GOD MAN HOW IN ANYTHING THAT'S HOLY DID YOU DO THAT?" A strong German voice yelled across the house. Pyunma sheepishly smiled, his hand ran over his head in embarrassment.

"Err…I don't really know…" he mumbled in a childish voice. Albert shook his head, laughing lightly, pulling the African in to a hug.

"Well whatever you did, it was pretty cool; I mean you got the Dolphin on its _roof_!"

"But it's broken…"

"Nah just put some duck tape here and there…no one would know the diff." Albert joked. 008 smiled, returning the hug. Suddenly a scream reached the men's ears; they ran as fast as they could to where the shriek escaped form.

Francoise sat on her knees, tears running down her pale cheeks, blood leaving her wounded side in streams. Jet panted slightly, his switch blade in his right hand which was shaking; a cut ran across the main vein in his wrist. Jet raised the blade, just as he was about to strike 008 tackled him to the ground hard, punching him in the head. Jet threw him off, leaping like a panther to his feet; he landed a round-house kick in Pyunma's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Pyunma gritted his teeth, getting back onto his own feet; he glared at Jet with slight malice. 005 ran in, took in everything in quickly and scooped 003 into his arms, and took her to a safer spot with 004, he then returned. He grabbed Jet by the arm and lifted up the American male till his feet dangled in mid air, and threw him across the kitchen, Jet smacked into the far wall painfully hard. He lay in a crumpled heap on the tailed floor of Chang's kitchen.

…

A bright light shone savagely through Jet's heavy eyelids, moaning slightly he attempted to prop himself up on his elbows but a strong hand hit his shoulder, pushing him down. A groan of pain erupted from his mouth, a whimper came from next to him, and a soft warm hand touched his bandaged arm, he withered in pain. Joe kissed his cheek gently, running his hand through Jet's hair, whispering that everything would be okay.

A few weeks later Jet stalked the house like an overgrown cat, a walking stick in one hand, and Joe's in the other. He looked shaken and pale, more then usual, his red hair was mattered from being un-brushed for days, under Joe's arm, he carried Jet's note book, its black leather cover shined softly. On Jet's right arm a long purple scar run up it like a snake, its cause oddly unknown to him, he couldn't remember much, his mind had been fuzzy for quite some time, the only thing he knew was that whiten the last few weeks had been a blur and he'd wrote in the book his boyfriend now carried. Jet sighed, leaning against the nearest wall, hanging his head. "Joe, what happened?"

Joe looked slightly stunned. "Err, just something…you said a lovely poem to me…that's all."

Jet looked up in shock. "A poem? What was it?"

Joe smiled, he recited the poem gently. "The darkness in my soul that you seem to light up seems so close that can I just touch it, yet it's thousands of miles away from my blackened life. You're the light which only angels need, yet the lord has forgot thy sweet name and has sent tribulation upon your calm soul; your gentle embrace seems something I can only dream of, it's warmth almost forbidding to me. I am not worthy of your care, you captivate the lords by the way you just seem to fill in the spaces of broken photos; my damned soul sways with just your glance, my mind is lost with out you. You're the only thing I've ever needed yet I block you from myself, it's tormenting my abyss of a mind; this undying love for you is unseen to mortals. The longing I have to have you next to me, to hold you, to let you know of my feelings shall never leave my cursed mouth."

Jet smirked "Nah, I'd never write that, to good."

THE END!


End file.
